


To kill for love

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Yandere Simulator
Genre: F/M, Im so sorry its not gay, Murder, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: As multiple students start disappearing from the school, the photography club begins to investigate. But as one of their own is taken hostage and tortured, and the culprit is found out, things spiral out of control. Everybodys life is on the line is in this game that a red haired female is playing with them.





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day at Akademi Highschool. The sun was shining and all the students were gathered in the plazza gossiping or eating snacks. Ayano Aishi was, as usual, stalking her Senpai,when she overherd an interesting conversation between the most popular girl at school, Kokona Haruka and her best friend Saki Miyu. The two of them were standing a bit away from the other gossiping girls. Ayano sneaked closer to be able to hear what they were saying. "So? What do you want to tell me?" Saki was acting all exited "Well you have been pestering me for some time now about who my crush is right? Well I have finally decided to tell you. " Saki Miyus eyes widened in surprise. She let out a small squell. "Oh who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" she gasped. Ayano was listening very closely. She was hoping it wouldn't be him. It couldn't be. But she knew who it was before Kokona even said it. Taro Yamada. Her Senpai. She let out a huff of anger. Now she had to eliminate this purple haired bimbo too. An idea struck her. Maybe I can eliminate both at once? But how. Info Chan had told her, that Kokona was in the cooking club. A plan was forming in Ayanos head. Apperently she had made a sound for Saki turned around and exclaimed "Hey who's listening?" Ayano ran for it. It looked like Saki was fallowing her, leaving a rather stunned Kokona behind. Good, Kokona did not see me. Ayano thaught. Well it looks like I need to get rid of this Idiot. She ran around the corner and into a storage closet. Ayano hid behind the door and waited for Saki to come in. Sure enough a minute later she barged in. "I know youre there. Come out. Why were you spying on us?!" Ayano quickly locked the door. Her syringe gleamed. Saki whipped her head around. " What are you..". Before she could finish her sentence she fell to the floor, asleep. Ayano quickly hid her in a music case and went to class.   
_____________________________

Saki's head was buzzing when she woke up. She opened her eyes and was very confused. "Whe-where am I?" she exclaimed. Only then did she notice the ropes tying her to a rather old looking wooden chair. "What? What happened?". She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. As the figure came into view, Saki recognized the girl. Her name was Ayano Aishi and she was a class below her and Kokona. "What happened? Why am I tied to a chair. Let me go!" she said in a shaky voice. Ayano chuckled. "Well lets start with the first question then. I tranquilized you after you fallowed me into that storage room and brought you down here at the end of the day in a music case. And you are tied to a chair so that you cant escape and get into my way." Saki was shocked. This was ridicilous. Why would Ayano do this. What would she do to her. She asked those questions in a shaky voice. "Well let me enlighten you Saki. Your dear friend Kokona Haruka loves the same person i do. But only one can truly be his. And I intend on beeing the one. As for you... let me answer your question via an example." Ayano laughed. She took out a small pocket knife and slowly walked over to Saki. Saki was shocked. This couldn't be happening. "What are you doing. Dont come any closer. Stay away. Stop. No!" she exclaimed. Ayano slashed across her arm with the knife. Saki cringed. This was goining to be very painful. Ayano laughed even louder when she managed to get blood jetting out of Sakis other arm. She was crazy. Ayano was crazy. Her pupils were smaller and she was even twitching. That's all Saki remembered before she blacked out.   
_____________________________

The next morning the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The news that a girl named Saki Miyu was reported missing had spread like wildfire. Ayano chuckled. These students were easily frightend. Everybody was already looking scared. Well all exept the Martial arts club. They had even started to investigate. As if thy would find anything. Ayano had left no evidence near the crime scene. Well those marchial arts wannabes weren't gonna get in her way. Today she would eliminate both Osana Najimi and Kokona Haruka in one clean stroke. Good thing Info Chan had told her Kokona was in the cooking club. All she had needed to do is steal the knife while waring gloves from the drama club.  
_____________________________

It was 4:00 pm after school. Ayano had spotted Osana outside near the cherry tree. She usually hung out back there. Much like Rival Chan. Just a different tree. Well now was the time to do it. She crept up to Osana Najimi, grabed her from behind, covered her mouth and slit her throat. Osanas limp body fell to the ground. "You won't get away with this!" Ayano spun around and saw Budo Masuta, the leader of the Martial Arts club, running towards her. She knew she couldn't win this fight. He had already disarmed her and pinned her down. "No. No let me go" she said. "Not on your life. You are a murd.." And Budo slumpt unconscious to the ground. Ayano got up and looked around in bewilderment. He had been tranquilized. Must have been Info Chan, since Ayano could see a red haired person running away, a syringe clearly visible. Ayano dropped the knife near a dumpster and dragged Budo home. Nobody was on the streets anyway at this time.   
_____________________________

"Wake up. Please be ok. Wake up!" Budo opened his eyes. "What?" He noticed he was tied to a chair. He looked over to the person who had been talking. The girl had long cyan hair and cuts all over her body. Her school uniform was bloody. She too was tied to a chair. "You're Saki Miyu. The girl reported missing today. Where are we?" he exclaimed. "Do you know Ayano Aishi?" she asked. Budo had to honestly say, that he had never heard of her. Although he did have a suspicion who it was. Saki sighed. "Well she is the person you tackled after she kill-killed Osana Najimi. She told me all about how she has eliminated two rivals at once now." Rivals? Two Rivals. Budo was very confused. It must have shown on his face for Saki replied: "Love rivals. Ayano is obsessed with Taro Yamada. My best friend Kokona and that girl Osana Najimi both had a crush on him. So Ayano killed Osana and has probably already framed Kokona." she started crying. Budo tried to comfort her. "Don't cry alright? Everythings fine." He was still wondering why Saki was bloody though. "No you don't get it. Ayano is a monster. She has been torturing me for sheer pleasure. She is a monster. A mons.." She cut short after hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Budo was shocked to see Ayano holding a dagger. "Saki,Saki,Saki" she began with mock disappointment. "I bring you a friend to keep you company and you call me a monster in return. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson". Saki started screaming as Ayano dug the dagger into her knee. Budo could only watch helplessly. The room echoed from Ayanos laughter which were fallowed with more screams of Sakis


	2. Chapter 2

Budo watched Saki in fear. Her mind was already in the danger of slipping. He couldn't believe what Ayano was doing. How could she do this. Didn't she have any feelings of compassion or regret?  
_____________________________

In the morning, the martial artists gathered as usual in front of the martial arts club room. They weren't speaking. Budo Masuta, their leader had been reported missing that morning. The photography club was already on cue and asking everybody if they knew something about the disappearances. They were also patrolling the hallways searching for clues. So far, the only thing they had been able to dig up, was that one of the knifes in the cooking club was missing and that a pair of gloves in the drama club were stolen. The knife was quickly dismissed, since it was probably the knife that was used to kill Osana Najimi. Now the Photographers were looking for chloroform or tranquilizers. Since the Nurse had announced that her syringe and tranquilizer had gone missing, the photography and martial arts club were fairly certain, that both Budo and Saki were kidnapped. The martial artists had stopped their investigations. Budos disappearance was,for them, a sign to stop. They didn't want to cause trouble for the kidnapper, since he or she might take it out on their leader. But they still hoped the photography club members would find out where Budo was. Then they would definitely help free him.   
_____________________________  
(I had to invent some names for the members of the photography club. They might sound a bit to ordinary for this game. But oh well. Some of you might recognize the names)

Delson was waiting for the others to return. Delson was the photography clubs leader. But at the moment, it felt more like his twin sister, Ellie was taking the lead. It had been her idea to patrol the halls and she had even made a schedule. Delson was of average hight and had brown hair and eyes. His sister looked exactly the same, well except she was female. He was very strong, and had even managed to befriend one of the delinquents nicknamed Spike. Spike was also a member of the club. The remaining two were Clementine, nicknamed Clem and her best friend, the sister of the delinquents leader, nicknamed Kay. Nobody knew her real name. One by one the club members started to arrive from their "patrols". Well all except for Kay. "Found anything?" Delson inquired. Clem shook her head no. Nither had anybody else. Thats when Kay came running in all exited almost knocking over a table. "Guys. I have some news." she gushed. "What?" the rest of the club was on edge. "My sister was attacked by an unknown person waring a mask and wielding a knife. Course the attacker didn't really stand a chance and fled. But still. I think I know why the attacker even tried." she paused for a moment gasping for breath. Delson was almost certain of what she was about to say. Everybody was. They had discussed the matter before but had not had enough evidence to be sure. "I think we can be certain now, that there is a killer at this school in love with Taro Yamada and that Kokona Haruka is innocent." Kay utterd what everybody was thinking.   
_____________________________

Ayano was pacing around the cellar angrily. That had not gone as planned, not at all. Saki was nervously watching her. She was glad, that Ayano had not been able to kill anybody today, but she was going to take it out on her, no doubt. For Ayano was once again armed with a kitchen knife. Ayano looked up, her lips twisting into a smile. "Like this? Were going to have some fun with it today." she chuckled and held the knife in front of Saki, so she could see how sharp it was. "Stop. Don't hurt her. Not again. I don't care what you do to me. Just leave her alone!" Budos voice rang throughout the room. He emidiatly found the blade pressed against his throat. "You are tired of living aren't you." Ayano hissed. Budo glared at her defientntly. "I am not afraid Ayano. Surely you know that. You will have to kill me before you manage to break me." Ayano laughed. "Kill you? You will be begging me to do that soon. Hey Saki, looks like you get a night off tonight." And she rammed the tip of the knife deep into Budos knee. He suppressed a hiss of pain. "You have a lot of fire in you. Lets see how long you hold out, tough guy." And she twisted her knife, while it was in the knee. Budo yelped. "This is going to be fun." Ayano snickered as she dug the knife into Budos forearm and started dragging it downwards, stopping when she reached the rope, careful not to cut it. Budo was on the verge of tears.   
Saki was watching him worriedly. He was going through this because of her. She couldn't thank him enough, but she also wished it weren't so. Finally, a blood curdling scream came from Budo. Ayano had almost reached his breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired btw from the fanfic "All in a weeks work"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why hello there. Enjoying the view?" The Substitute Nurse turned around. A girl was standing before her. A school girl. The Nurse did not know why but she was afraid. "What do you want?" she asked. The girl started twitching and she came closer. With one swift move she pushed the much smaller Nurse towards the railing. "I want my Senpai." she whispered and with one big tug at the feet pushed the pink haired woman off the roof taking off her shoes while doing so. There was a scream and then a satisfying thud. Ayano quickly put the shoes on the ground and placed the letter explaining the jump as a suicide. There perfect. Now all she had too do was go too class and nobody would be the wiser.  
_____________________________

"Please describe how the attacker looked like. We need too know who we are looking for." Delson was sitting on the opposite end of the table facing the leader of the delinquents. He had to admit, she looked even more intimidating up close than from afar. "My sister did inform you my um...attacker was waring a mask right?" she asked in a mocking tone. "Yes, but you can help us by telling us his or her hight, looks, hairdo and so on." The leader was looking at him as if he was stupid. "Well she is a girl, has black hair, that was tied back into a ponytail, and she is of average build. What should I say, we have school uniforms baka." she seemed to be getting a bit angry so Delson decided too let her go now. "Well, I think that can narrow down our search. I mean most girls at this school have some ridicilously colored hair and hairdos. So now that everybody has an idea what were looking fo-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a scream and a sickening thud. Clem jumped up. "That came from outside!" She ran to the window and looked down. "Gu-Guys?" she she whispered. "You should see this.  
_____________________________

Budo was silently weeping. This time it was Sakis turn too comfort him. "Budo. Budo can you hear me?" He lifted his head and looked at her, his one eye blinded by the blood that was dripping out of a wound on his forehead. His headband was soaked with blood, where Ayano had etched the symbols onto his skin. "Budo, you need to stay strong alright? It is what your club would want. I am sure that they are looking for us." Budo knew she was right. He would not give in to Ayanos torture, no matter what. They both jumped when they heard the door close upstairs. Ayano swaggered down the stairs and leaned casually against the wall. "Why hello you two. How was your day? Mine has been wonderful. I got so much done." This could not be good. "Ayano? What did you do?" Saki demanded in a quivering voice. "Well come on. We all know that substitute Nurse had problems. I just gave her a...push in the right direction." she giggled. Saki and Budo starred at her in shock. "You killed another person?!" Saki shrieked in dismay. Ayanos smile vanished instantly as she advanced towards Saki. "You just don't seem to get it do you." A howl of pain erupted from Saki as Ayano stabbed her near the shoulder. "Only one thing matters!" she snapped at the crying girl. Budo couldn't take it any longer. "And how do you suppose Taro is going to be able to love you after this? He could never love you. You are insane, a maniac." He immediately was met with a slap across the face. "Why he would ever love me? I'll tell you why. He will have NO. OTHER. CHOICE! Ayano screamed the last words at him. Quickly calming down she looked at him. "You are here, my captive, and you still have the nerve too say something like that? You know I have been rather gentle with you. But if you insist on being hurt..." She ran upstairs and came back minutes later with matches, a saw, a big jug of water, a cloth, a pair of scissors and of course a knife. "I will teach you to question my and Senpais fate." she said. Saki gulped. This was not going to end well. "Ayano! No. Don't hurt him anymore than you have already done." she screamed desperately. "If you are going to hurt somebody, then, then hurt me." "Very well" Ayano answered. Then looking at Budo she cackled: "How about I harm you both? Have the two of you ever heard of Waterboarding?" And she advanced on the the trembling Saki, holding the large jug.  
_____________________________

By the time Saki came too, Ayano had already left for school. Budo was already awake. He was in a terrible shape. He had burn marks everywhere and he was still soaking wet. Ayano had started using at least 5 different jugs of water at once while waterboarding them. Saki assumed, by the shocked look on Budos face, that she was in similar condition. "Are you ok?" she asked while trying to move into a more confertable position. Her bottom was starting to go numb and her injures were starting to become infected. Budo nodded. Thats when Saki noticed something. The chair she was sitting on was a bit wobbly. It was hand made and the water and blood must have soaked it by now. Now that she looked closer, one screw on the left leg was almost loose. Her thoughts were racing. If she could get that to fall out, the chair might collapse, which would free her. "Budo! I think I know how we can get out of here." she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So has anybody figured out why the Nurse would jump?" Spike was pacing around the room. Clem pipped up: "No one has. I heard that the letter was well written but very vague." This just did not add up. The Nurse never displayed any suicidal intentions.  "I think we can agree, that the person who murdered Osana Najimi, framed Kokona Haruka and kidnapped Saki Miyu and Budo Masuta also pushed the Nurse off the roof. But why? What did the Nurse do?" he had his suspicions but Delson didn't want to jump too conclusions. "Well, from what I have heard, the Nurse had a small crush on Taro Yamada. I think we should go talk to him. Who's with me?" Kay asked. "Ok. You, Ellie and Clem go to Taro. Spike and I will keep looking for the murderer." 

_____________________________

"Taro? Taro Yamada?" Taro turned around and was faced with three girls. Members of the photography club he believed. "Yes?" what did they want from him. "We are investigating the recent murders and have been able to figure out, that you play a part in them. Even if you don't know it." Well, this was confusing. "What do you mean with that? I haven't killed anybody." "Thats not what were saying. Do you have a minute? We need to tell you something. This might come as a small shock to you."

_____________________________

What were those three annoying brats talking about with my Senpai? Ayano was watching from a distance. She would have to get rid of at least one to send a message. The sister of the leader of those delinquents would be perfect. She was the youngest, around 15, she should be much weaker than her. Ayano would do so after school.   
A syringe gleamed in her hand. This was going to be fun.   
_____________________________

Kay was walking home alone. Her sister was still with the delinquents, but Kay didn't feel like hanging out with them. Not today. She was looking at the pictures that she had gotten out of the last year book. Until now, only one person had black hair tied in a ponytail. Ayano Aishi.  She circled the picture withe her pen. This was interesting. She would have to tell the others tomorrow. Obviously she hadn't been looking where she was going and bumped right into somebody. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where.....You!" In front of her stood the real version of the person in the picture. "Judging by your reaction, you have already figured out who I am then. And here I go thinking nobody knew. Well you won't be telling anybody." She took out a syringe."If you stay still this will be quick and easy." Kay emidiatly dropped into a fighting position. "Oh you are going to fight me? How? You are unarmed." Kay smirked  "That's what you think." She quickly unfolded a pocket knife that had been hidden inside her jacket. "Well then. Let's see how well you can fight!" Ayano lunged at Kay. She sidestepped and nearly avoided the tip of the needle. Ayano skidded to a halt, clearly surprised at Kays quick reaction. Kay used it to her advantage and managed to land a blow on Ayanos shoulder. Ayano knew at this point she had miscalculated her opponents strength. She evaded the next strike but Kay brought her knife down onto Ayano, only barely missing her head but stabbing her arm. Fear flashed in Ayanos eyes. This girl was fighting to kill. None of her opponents had done that till now. This was more challenging than any of them before. Kay knew Ayano was stunned and used the opportunity to knock her syringe out of her hand. Kay raised her arms to strike down, but somebody grabbed her from behind and used Ayanos Tranquilizer on Kay. Kay slumped to the floor. Ayano starred up in amazement. A girl with red hair was standing in front of her. But it wasn't Info Chan it was "Yui Rio?" Yui looked at her in amusement. "That's the second time I have had to save your ass. You need to be more careful." And she left a bewildered Ayano behind.   
_____________________________

"Hey, you ok?" Kay opened her eyes. She looked at the two really beat up Budo Masuta and Saki Miyu. They were both tied to chairs. She herself was bound to a pole that was near the wall. It wasn't exactly what she would call a confertable position. "So this is where you two have been" Whatever Saki had been expecting, it wasn't that. "Wait...what?" she asked Kay. But Kay never got to answer. Ayano strolled down the stairs. "Hello there Kay. Not so tough when bound up hu?" Kay looked at her defiantly. "About that, why do those two get a chair and I don't. Did you run out of chairs?" Kay asked challengingly. "I admire the fact that you aren't scared. Maybe this will help you." And Ayano took out a knife and slashed it across Kays cheek. She didn't seem to care. "Oh I get that daily from my sister. She says its to toughen me up." she piped up. Behind Ayano, Saki was nervously mouthing the words: Don't push her. Kay ignored her. "You're going to get caught no matter what you know. My friends have already narrowed down there search for somebody that looks like you. And Taro already knows you are doing it because of him. You made it way too obvious." Ayano started twitching but quickly calmed herself. "My appearance is changeable you know. And as for Taro, he won't have a choice but to love me. But enough about that. How much have you figured out. I suppose that you already know I pushed the Nurse of the roof." Kay nodded. "That wasn't exactly hard. But you might be surprised to know we also figured out that Kokona Haruka is innocent. I have to admit though that was clever. You framed her without the police suspecting a thing."  
Ayano was baffled. This girl was unlike any of the people she had confronted till now. Well, lets see how long it took to make her cry out for help.   
_____________________________  
The next morning the photography club was in a bad mood. Kay was missing and that was probably the murderers fault. They were all about to go to class when Kays sister appeared at the door looking rather triumphant. "My sister found out who the murderer is. She was analyzing the last years year book and was going to circle potential suspects. Well, look at this." she held the old year book  up for them to see. There, in the middle a girl had been marked vigorously. The circle almost broke the paper. The name of the student depicted on it was:  
Ayano Aishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe so uh its been a bit eh? Ill get to reuploading all the chapters, ive found my files for this story. and while reading, please keep in mind that i wrote this a year or so ago

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry this isn't gay or anything. I wrote this a while ago and I hadn't even gotten into shipping yet, or trust me Sakona would be a thing if id have written this now. Excuse my terrible spelling and formulation please. And if ya want gay shit, check out my other storys. Its love live fandom but its not a fluffy little love story in my oppion. Please leave revues and tell me what you think


End file.
